


Seguid Vivos

by carla_gray



Series: Secretos del 12 [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese fue el consejo que les dio dos veces antes de sus primeros juegos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguid Vivos

Seguid vivos.

Ese fue el consejo que les dio dos veces antes de sus primeros juegos.

La primera vez fue en el tren, una broma irónica, aunque ellos no le vieron la gracia: Peeta le arrancó el vaso de un guantazo y Katniss casi le corta un dedo con un cuchillo. Resulta irónico que ese recuerdo haga a Haymitch sonreír.

La segunda vez, lo dijo totalmente en serio y sorprendentemente ellos lo siguieron: ambos regresaron de la arena como vencedores cuando la regla general era que regresaran muertos.

De hecho, Katniss y Peeta le habían pillado tan bien el tranquillo a ese consejo que lo seguían hasta cuando parecía imposible hacerlo: ambos salieron ilesos de la gira de la victoria, Katniss regresó de la arena del Vasallaje de los veinticinco, a Peeta le resucitaron en esa misma arena y luego fue rescatado de las cámaras de tortura del Capitolio.

Entre tanto, Katniss sobrevivió a un bombardeo aéreo en el 8 y a un disparo en el bazo en el 2.

Sí, para Haymitch ya era una costumbre que, pese a lo adversas que fueran las circunstancias, Katniss y Peeta regresaran con vida.

Por eso, oír que han muerto duele más que nunca.

¡Y todo por grabar una de las malditas propos de los rebeldes!

Claro, que la presidenta Coin no estaba contenta, que había que animar las propos... ¿por qué no hacerlo activando una calle de vainas inofensivas? ¡Inofensivas y una mierda!

Tanto a Snow como a Coin les falta tiempo para celebrar la muerte del Sinsajo... Claro que, hay que reconocerle al primero, que al menos no es hipócrita a la hora de admitir que se ha quitado un estorbo del medio.

Annie lo ha llevado mucho peor: la madre de Katniss ha estado a punto de sedarla, pero se detiene al comprender que está embarazada. Curiosamente, la noticia de que espera un hijo de Finnick logra calmarla mejor que la morflina.

De todas formas, la dosis no se queda sin usar: Johanna no tarda en beneficiarse de ella cuando grita y solloza desesperada porque teme que Snow gane la guerra y vuelva a torturarla.

A Haymitch no le ofrecen morflina ya que temen que se vuelva adicto a ella en sustitución del alcohol. Aunque no debería preocuparles: el vencedor del 12 es un animal de costumbres y no cambia su licor blanco por nada del mundo. Es decir, a menos que haya otro con más graduación.

Por desgracia, el único alcohol disponible en el 13 se guarda en armarios de seguridad. Haymitch lleva tirado en el suelo frente a uno de ellos... ¿cuánto tiempo? Se acababa de enterar de la noticia, pero eso no significa nada: podrían haber pasado cinco segundos o cinco días.

Sus ojos no se apartan de la cerradura, como si con la fuerza de su mirada pudiera reventarla, aunque en realidad piensa en que es un puto desastre. En que todo lo que intenta hacer bien se convierte en mal, en una maldita pesadilla.

Ganó sus juegos del hambre no por la gloria, sino para ofrecerles una vida mejor a su madre, a su hermano y a su chica, pero en vez de eso logró que se las arrebataran.

Organizó la salida de la arena de sus tributos para que ni Katniss ni Peeta sufrieran daño alguno y lo que consiguió fue que ella se convirtiera en una zombie y que a Peeta le secuestrara Snow junto a Johanna.

Después de su paso por las mazmorras del Capitolio ella no podía estar cerca del agua y él se había convertido en un muto programado para matar a Katniss.

Quiso jugar al libertador pero logró que su distrito fuese reducido a cenizas.

Joder, necesitaba un maldito trago.

En vez de eso, huele a prímulas y siente como una cabecita se apoya en su hombro, suspira y le toma de la mano:

-Yo creo que siguen vivos –susurra Prim Eveerden al cabo de unos segundos.

Haymitch quiere soltar una carcajada cargada de crueldad para espantarla, pero lo que emite es casi un sollozo. Le encantaría creerlo.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Bueno, es mi hermana...

Haymitch espera que ella hable de una conexión especial entre ellas o que si pierde la esperanza ya no quedara nada. Pero Prim le sorprende, una habilidad que las mujeres de esa familia parecen compartir.

-Katniss es capaz de seguir viva sólo por fastidiar a Coin. Y, si ella está viva, mantendrá a Peeta igual sólo para evitar que Snow gane.

Haymitch casi sonríe porque eso está muy cerca de la auténtica Katniss.

-Yo también voy al Capitolio: me han elegido para el cuerpo médico –Prim trata de hacer el anuncio con tono serio, pero no lo logra: su vocación es curar a los heridos, ayudar a la gente y haber logrado que a su corta edad valoren el talento que tiene para ello la llena de orgullo.

Haymitch querría felicitarla, pero no puede hacerlo, porque el único pensamiento que pasa por su cerebro en esos momentos es un recuerdo: Katniss el día de la cosecha ofreciéndose en el lugar de su hermana pequeña.

Ahora entiende lo que debió de sentir ella cuando escuchó nombrar a Prim: el miedo, las ansias de protegerla. Pero ahora es peor, porque la chica en llamas al menos pudo hacer algo al respecto, pero Haymitch no, así que a todo eso se le añade la impotencia.

En realidad, es aún peor, porque sabe qué sintió la madre de Prim y Katniss durante la cosecha.

Joder, él no quiere ser padre, no está hecho para ello.

Es una putada sentirse como uno cuando ni siquiera tiene una triste botella de alcohol a mano que le ayude a lidiar con ello.

-¿Algún consejo de última hora? –le pide la joven rubia.

-Sigue con vida –responde mientras aprieta con fuerza la mano de la chiquilla.

-Claro.

Prim, Prim, Prim.

¿Por qué su hermana seguía al pie de la letra los consejos de su borracho mentor pero la pequeña no fue capaz de hacerlo?


End file.
